User talk:Ggctuk
Regarding your redirecting the clow card pages, did you discuss it before redirecting them? CCSfanatic 19:16, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ---- Hi Ggctuk, I see you've mostly taken up the CardCaptor Sakura wiki. Would you like any help? I'm not much of an author, and I can't promise many new editors, even though I got the Narutopedia to it's current point, but Wikia ACG's templates are fairly good at taking care of the need to spend a lot of time on non-content related things like finding out how to create a good set of templates and navigation. ~Dantman-local(talk) Sep 28, 2008 @ 02:29 (UTC) :Mkay... I think sometime next month (when I actually have a laptop), I might do an overview of the state of all the Wikia anime wiki, and try to gather people from most of the communities together. Perhaps I'll try to point some people here then. ~Dantman-local(talk) Sep 30, 2008 @ 14:36 (UTC) No problem. Glad to be of service. Wikiar 19:38, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Suggestion to expand the wiki Please could you take a look here? Suggestions to expand this wiki Please leave any comments you feel appropriate. Thanks in advance. Ggctuk 11:14, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Merging CCS and Clamp Wikias Taking a look, neither of the admins have shown up since the end of October. Though Water blue panda did make a post in the community gathering at the end of November. I suggest doing a bit of work improving the content of both wiki (at least in the line that'll make it easier to merge the content in with each other). If neither of the admins have shown up somewhere around the end of the month or something, then you should be able to go and talk to Wikia staff about adopting the Clamp wiki and merging the two wiki together. ~Dantman-local(talk) Dec 9, 2008 @ 17:16 (UTC) Regarding Administration You actually raised a good point. I've not been checking around here that often at the moment with life and all that (not really the best excuse...), so you were pretty lucky I checked in today. ^_^ Anyway, I've granted you sysop power, which is basically (as far as I can tell), the same powers which I've got, minus the ability to give others sysop ability (although you might be able to do that, and there might be a couple of other things I've missed as well). --Jack 13:05, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : Thank you for this. It's much appreciated. Ggctuk 16:42, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :: Yay, Congrats on becoming an Admin! (I only got rollback rights *sighs*) Anyway, now I'm gonna bug you about a couple things that have been bugging me recently and hopefully we can do something about them. :::* First is the Main Page. It's kinda messy right now, and I think we need to do something to make it more attractive. My suggestion is to maybe move more content-like stuff onto the front, and put it BEFORE the "To Do" list. Also, I think it needs more color. :::* Next is the Skin. I believe you should be able to change the skin now, so that maybe something you want to look into. If it could be more customized to suit this wiki more, that would be helpful, and maybe make the Main Page match in terms of color. :::* Next is Advertising. This is a pretty good wiki and it has some great content, but it just doesn't seem to be very popular. I've begun advertising for it by posting in some CCS, TRC, and xxxHolic forums, so hopefully this will start bringing new contributors. I was searching the Help Wiki and they had some useful tips about promoting your wiki, but I still think there is more we could do in terms of advertising. :: This is all I can think of for now, so I'll leave it at that, but if there is anything you want me to do just ask! --HopeHime4 19:10, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Ill certainly look into it, but I need ideas on the BG, colour scheme etc. I've noticed a bug on the main page after it moved, too. Ggctuk 19:15, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :You mean how the sidebar is really high up? It was actually like that before it moved, and I've seen it like that on a couple other wikis too. I don't know why though... :I'll think about color schemes and stuff but I don't have anything right now. --HopeHime4 19:24, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :: Might be a wikia update gone wrong? But I've noticed it does it only on the main page. Ggctuk 19:29, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :: Hmm, it's kinda odd that it's only on the main page. And I've really only seen it on like 1 or 2 other wikis, and most other wikis are fine. Do you think we should report it or something? --HopeHime4 19:40, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I think it should be worth screenshotting and reporting it, just in case. I'm on it. Ggctuk 19:57, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::: UberFuzzy, a member of the Wikia Community Team, came and fixed it. It turns out somebody, in modifying the homepage, had deleted a table close marker, and that seems to have misaligned the whole page. So, major problem out of the way now. I think we should have a new logo, perhaps containing the prominent magic circles of the series? Sakura's Syaoran's and Clow's, for instance.Ggctuk 20:27, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::: O_o Was that the problem? Let's see, I remember modifying the homepage, but I don't remember deleting a table close marker... Anyway, I like the idea of using the magic circles, probably Sakura's though, since it's her series, although Clow's might be a good idea too... I also think we should add a "Favicon" (the little icon that appears in toolbars) too, it has to be small (16x16), so maybe we should make it a Clow Card or something? ::: EDIT: Oh, I see, when I modified the homepage I added a row, and I forgot to close it, so I guess that was my fault! Sorry... --HopeHime4 21:27, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::: I'm pretty sure that there is a page somewhere (if not, we could create one) which can actually feature a To Do List. I know the Final Fantasy wikia has one. That way, you can take the box from the main page onto the new page and just stick a link on the main page to the new page to sort it out. --Jack 19:48, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::: EDIT: Done. If you want to fix up the code (because I've got to do other things, although I'll fix it if I get chance to get back on tonight) feel free to do so, and slap some stuff in it. I'll sort it out in a bit if I get chance though. :: Hi Ggctuk, I'm Aria Erino and you asked me if you could help me with anything. If you could find pictures of the countries for the new pages that it seems like I'm the only person writing (No offense anyone)then that would be awesome! ::: I never asked, that was an automated message, but I'd be glad to try and find country pictures, although I think there are very few out there. :::: Oh sorry, I didn't know, I'm still relatively new here. I'm still learning how to use wikias in general so if you have any tips for me I'd be glad to receive some! Thanks anyway about the country pics!! ::: I could find some pics for the country pages if you want. That's usually something I'm pretty good at. --HopeHime4 22:48, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::: Thank you so much! I just saw the pages and they look really good! -Aria Erino :::: Thanks!! Anyway, I'll try to get around to doing the Jade Country page sometime today, hopefully. Also, I was thinking of adding maybe one more pic to the Koryo Country page, but I'm not sure what it should be of. Do you have any suggestions? --HopeHime4 19:37, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I don't know, maybe the Kiishim? Boy, typing up Outo Country is going to take awhile...They are in that country for so long so I may be typing that one pieces at a time, so take your time doing Jade Country. -Aria Erino Yue Haha. Yue is my favorite character and I think that we should take off his illustration. It just doesnt suit his profile. however, I wanted to make sure it was okay.--Kylecharmed 00:07, 13 June 2009 (UTC) : The current image? I did not put that one there, I think you need to take that one up with HopeHime, I think she deals more with CCS, I deal more with the Tsubasa/xxxHolic side of things. Ggctuk 10:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I think since Yue has a complex design, a better picture would be a full body Ergotth 12:42, 02 November 2009 (UTC) What?! Please do not blaspheme on my page - ggctuk. Fine, Ill change the names. However, you reverted all my edits. You destroyed the articles. I had them so neat and organized. And I found images, I thought I was doing a good job. I just wanted to make this Wiki as good as the other ones Ive seen. --Kylecharmed 16:55, 14 June 2009 (UTC) No problem sir.It took forever to get.>,>-X TRC characters/storyline Regarding all of the time paradoxes, loops, etc... Would you prefer the time related updates(Number of Syaorans, how many times time has been looped...) to be kept as is until the series completion, or with each chapter release? :I think it should be kept as-is for the time being until we have all the facts. Ggctuk 09:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Active I'm new to this wiki (but not to others) and i was wondering if it is very active or not being edited very much right now ZaleraExdeath 09:35, 22 August 2009 (UTC) : There are on and off periods. The wiki has not got as many members as others, so the responsibility for looking after it falls to a handful of us. But we get busy in our everyday lives too. So I guess it just depends. Ggctuk 16:39, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Hub Link Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub. I am asking if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. :--Sxerks 03:21, September 23, 2009 (UTC) : You'd have to ask Jack about that. I just perform maintenence on the sidebar, rearranging things to make more sense. I can do it, I just think you should ask Jack since he's the head admin here. Ggctuk 07:35, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::OK, take a look at jacks talk page--Sxerks 19:18, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::: Done. Ggctuk 19:54, September 23, 2009 (UTC) About Infobox Hello! I'm currtenly trying to edit the episodes adding images and stuff but I was wondering as to how you make the info boxes like the one you have. I want to add infomartion on the episode and clow cards like: anime debut, manga debut, captured, name, powers, number, etc. So if you could tell me it will be of great help. Thank you. : That would require editing the Episode template. Ggctuk 17:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Extra Episode Pages A couple of the episode pages were created under the wrong name, but instead of just moving the pages, someone just decided to create new pages with the correct name instead. This means that there are a couple duplicate pages that need to be deleted (Sakura, the Card, and the Presents, Sakura and Her Precious Friend‎, Sakura and the Strange Written Fortune‎, The Person Sakura Likes the Most‎). Obviously an admin needs to delete them, unless you think they should be made into redirects instead (for the pages Sakura, the Cards, and a Present, Sakura and Her Precious Friend‎, Sakura and the Mysterious Fortune‎, and Sakura's Most Favorite Person)? Oh, btw, I've edited the Episode template to include images and other stuff, but right now it's still a fairly basic template. It shouldn't be too hard to fix it up, so if you want to, you should check it out. Also, I created an Episode Navigation template, and I tried to imitate the CCS nav template as much as possible. --HopeHime4 17:04, November 12, 2009 (UTC) : I think redirects are the way for this. Thanks for letting me know of the duplicates. Ggctuk 21:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks, it's been fixed then. :) --HopeHime4 21:54, November 12, 2009 (UTC) thanks Thank you and I am glad I could put a picture. New Main Page Design Happy New Year! Anyway, I've been working on a new design for the main page, and I created a basic design by messing with it on my own userpage (see this edit). I figured you could take a look at it, and keep use what you like and get rid of what you don't like, etc. It's a pretty basic design with simple/few colors, but I kept all the stuff on the current Mainpage (just moved it around a bit), plus I added the Featured Article, and a cool "Random Clow Card" feature. Anyway, go and check it out, and tell me what you think! Also, tell me if you need the code, since it might be hard to copy/paste it, in case you want to mess around with it yourself. --HopeHime4 23:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : I say go for it! It makes the main page less cluttered and more ordered. And don't worry about sending me the code as I can lift it from the page history. Ggctuk 10:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Delete this: Template:Refsection. Mateus95860 Helping Holic Wiki Hi are you the admin of CCS wiki,if you are help us out and invite your friends to edit and help us at xxxHolic Wiki as the new admin of xxxHolic wiki i am asking you to help our fine community,thanks.LaughingVampire1990 13:47, May 4, 2010 (UTC) welcome, I really would like to help from the articles made by members or unregistered contributors that is not to clear and proper —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 07:39, 10 May 2010 (UTC) Re:Copy-Dumping Yeah, I agree. The problem is that I'm not sure there's much we can do about it. Technically all info is licensed under the Creative Commons License, which is the only reason they can get away with copying the info without being hit by copyrights. But still, credit should be given where credit is due, and if they're going to copy our info it should at least be properly credited. Maybe we can create some sort of template, similar to the Wikipedia template, and add it to all the pages that were copied? I'm not sure if there's much we can do to discourage the copy-dumping, but we could at least make it clear that the info was copied in the first place. --HopeHime4 22:49, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Himawari I added some info at the bottom of the Himawari page. Please verify it and and determin if it is relevent to the section that I put it in. - Shippou_Incognito Help!!! help me to post the card name in link. It's ok!! I'm glad that you make this wiki for Cardcptor Sakura coz i really really like it!!! when I'm grade 5 i'll start liking it and now I'm first year High School I like it more!!! hehehe nice 2 meet u!! :) <3 you all Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 21:43, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Question on artwork Hi I saw a point on your wiki and edited a couple of articles. I want to know one thing. This poster: Its on the art gallery now. Can you tell me exactly which is the source material -- if you know? Which artbook or Disc or where did it come from? Many people say they've scanned it and made their own wallpapers, but from where? Ksfan 20:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC) PS: It was thanks to this wiki that I found it -- there are only 2 original copies of it on the whole web. So I just put them up on the wiki. Wikipedia wouldn't let me do it. But I did modify their page enough to hint. Tv Tropes page on CCS is now all agog with this...a magazine you say? Re : Question on Artwork I just saw your reply to my question. Thanks One of the magazines you say? To my knowledge, there was this Complete Book of the Animated Movie : The Sealed Card, which is the only artbook released with the movie. All reviews mention "a very cute, colourful foldout poster of Sakura and Syaoran" -- is that the source of the final movie poster that you're referring to? Does anyone know where it came from? I'm asking because without a source, Wikipedia wouldn't dare let me make any reference to uncited material... Ksfan 05:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) thanks1 Thank you for your concern! Im happy for being a part of this,I really love Anime and I miss Sakura! haha!!! CardCaptor Sakura:The Movie The system thinks the page CardCaptor Sakura:The Movie is a project page when it is actually an article, is there any way to fix this problem? And by the way, I think you should apply to be upgraded to Bureaucrat, with more user rights you can add more administrators and bureaucrats to help you with this wiki. Since Jackisthemasterofwater has been inactive for more than two years, I think you should think about the future of this wiki. Naikiw 06:27, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I changed the page name from CardCaptor Sakura:The Movie to Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie to make it into to an article. But still looking for a way to make the title to display as "Cardcaptor: Sakura The Movie". Naikiw 08:29, November 30, 2011 (UTC) would you like to set up a link to geisha world 00:59, December 25, 2011 (UTC) hey can I ask, why there is no chat in this wiki? 09:30, January 25, 2012 (UTC) LOOKING FOR PUBLIC DOMAIN ANIME IMAGES..... hi there! can you tell me who owns this image? IS it in the public domain? File:All true form.png I am interested in getting permission to use it! And/or if you can direct me to someplace where I can find hi-res public domain anime images? please write me at dhiwish11@aol.com Thank you! dhii Fancy seeing you here! What do you know... I happen to bump my way across the wikiadom to this wiki (I've picked up interest in CCS lately) and - what do you know - you're here! It's a small, small world... I guess you've heard of me, and what i'm doing. It's so nice to meet Untergangers completely by chance in another, unrelated fandom. I did made a few Downfall AMVs, here's the list, if you'd like to check them ;) *Detective Conan ED6 *Dragon Ball ED1 *Please Teacher! ED *PonPonPon parody I really hope your plan to return bears fruit. :D —[[User:Mfaizsyahmi|''mfaizsyahmi'']] (talk) 10:30, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :: It did until MGM got involved and KOed a few parodies. In any case, I never really come on here much any more: I even resigned as Admin because I felt I had nothing left to bring to the table. Ggctuk (talk) 17:13, February 13, 2013 (UTC)